Our Life
by Little Jung
Summary: Hanya sebuah sequel dari fict When I Was You Man / Kehidupan baru yang begitu indah, dan kehadiran sosok buah cinta mereka membuat mereka berusaha membuat rumah tangga yang harmonis. / M-PREG! Siwon X Donghae with Hyukjae X Luna. Review please [CHAP3 UP! RATED NAIK, RATED M!]
1. Chapter 1

**Review for FF "When I Was Your Man":**

_**Gothiclolita89 : Iya iya ini ada sequelnya kok, wkwkwk. Thanks for review~ **_

_**LulluBee : Hyuk jahat? Enggak kok, Hyuk gak jahat. Cuman tega aja nyakitin DOnghae. /plak/ Thanks for review~**_

_**MingKyuMingKyu : Iya iya, ini ada sequel nya~ (tunjuk bawah/?) Thanks for review~**_

_**Org : Ga asik ya? Hum, saya minta maaf deh. Saya hanya author amatir yang masih perlu belajar. Thanks for review~**_

_**Xxx : kkk~ (ambil CD Hyuk, cium bau CD Hyuk/?) Wkwkwk, lumayan masih baru/? Bisa dipakai ulang haahahha. OK~! Ini aku update Sequelnya, thanks for review~**_

_**Fishy Lover : Iya si Ikan udah jadi bininya si Kuda, wkwkwk. Thanks for review!^^**_

_** : Iya, untung ada si Kuda yang berhasil membuat Donghae Move On. Thanks for review! ^^**_

_**THANKS FOR REVIEW :**_

_**Gothiclolita89, **__LulluBee, __**MingKyuMingKyu,  
**__Org, __**xxx, **__Fishy Lover, __** .**_

**Sering sering review di FF ku ya!  
Oh iya buat yang tunggu sequel FF "When I Was Your Man",  
ini udah aku buat Sequelnya.  
Semoga pada suka ye~  
Thank you! ^^**

-oOo-

Tittle : Our Life. (Sequel of _"When I Was Your Man"_)  
Genre : Romance/Family  
Cast : Lee Donghae / Choi Siwon / OC.  
Rated : T  
Summary : Kehidupan mereka berubah drastis setelah kejadian itu. Lembaran baru yang mereka buka terasa sangat indah, serasa beban masa lalu mereka meluap begitu saja. Lembaran baru yang terasa indah karena hadirnya sang buah cinta diantara mereka. Di Negara yang berbeda ini, mereka memulai hidup barunya. Membuat sebuah keluarga yang harmonis.  
Disclaimer : Ini FF murni dari otak saya, saya hanya meminjam karakter cast toko diatas saja.  
**WARN ! Typo(s), AU, etc. DLDR! Review please~**

-oOo-

Pagi hari, di kota Paris. Siapa yang tidak tahu Paris? Sebuah kota yang terkenal dengan kekayaan sejarah dan budayanya. Kota yang sangat indah memang, banyak tempat tempat wisata yang sangat mengagumkan dan sangat diminati oleh penduduk local maupun penduduk luar negeri.

Suara kicauan burung serta sinar matahari yang mulai menyinari bumi, cukup untuk membuat tubuh orang orang sedikit hangat. Semua orang yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka, seperti yang kita lihat di sebuah rumah sederhana bercat cokelat muda terlihat seorang lelaki manis sedang membenarkan dasi sang suami, serta sang anak yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal. Tunggu? Apa aku tadi bilang 'suami' dan 'anak'? Apa kalian bingung? Baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang suami istri yang 'istimewa', kenapa aku sebut istimewa? Karena mereka berbeda dari yang lain, mereka sepasang suami-istri 'gay', dan di Paris ini pernikahan sesame jenis sudah bukan ha lasing lagi, kawan! Disini pernikahan sesame jenis sudah dilegalkann. Dan soal anak kecil tadi? Dia adalah anak kandung dari pasangan gay tadi. Tunggu, lelaki bisa hamil? Entahlah, tapi sepertinya keluarga ini diberi anugerah olehNya.

"_Mom, Dad.. Common.._ Aku akan terlambat.," ucap sang anak, ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, huh? Lihatlah, sang Ayah sedang memeluk pinggang sang Ibu, keduanya saling menyatukan kening dan sekali sekali sang Ayah mencuri ciuman di bibir sang Ibu.

"_OK, peach~ _kkk, cepat berangkat, Wonnie _hyung..,_" ucap sang Ibu setelah melepas pelukan suaminya. Ia mengecup kedua pipi suaminya secara bergantian. Sang suami yang gemas dengan tingkah istrinya tersebut segera mencubit pipi istrinya dengan gemas, "Iya, aku akan berangkat. Jaga rumah ya, _honey.. _hati hati dengan orang asing.. Jaga dirimu baik baik," ucap sang Suami, kemudian ia mengecup kening istrinya cukup lama. Sang Istri memejamkan matanya, "Iya, kau juga hati hati nanti di jalan, Siwon _hyung_.," gumam sang istri. "Pasti, Hae.," jawab sang suami, ia mulai berjalan masuk kedalam mobil.

"_Mommy, _Kevin berngkat ya.. Kevin sayang _mommy~" _ucap sang anak, ia mengecup kedua pipi ibunya secara bergantian lalu berjalan menyusul sang ayah yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Donghae tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya saat mobil itu hendak berbelok. Donghae terus memandangi mobil suaminya sampai mobil itu benar benar tidak terlihat lagi. Setelah itu, Donghae beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

-oOo-

Seorang pria berkaca mata hitam baru saja turun dari taksi, tak lama setelah itu turunlah seorang wanita dan anak kecil yang kira kira berusia 9 tahun.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, _appa?,_" Tanya anak kecil tadi. Orang yang tadi dipanggil '_appa_' tadi menoleh kepada anak itu, "Tentu saja berlibur, bukankah kau ingin berlibur?," jawab sang ayah. Anak tadi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Luna, kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Bukankah kau sangat ingin ke Paris?," Tanya sang ayah kepada wanita disampingnya. "Aku tidak apa apa, Hyuk _oppa..,_" jawab Luna. Hyukjae hanya bergumam.

Hyukjae sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang ia pesan, karena memang ia menyewa satu kamar di hotel yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, ia asal masuk tadi, yang terpenting ia segera beristirahat karena matanya sudah sangat mengantuk. Hyukjae segera masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sedangkan Luna? Ia sedang memindahkan barang barang yang ada di koper ke tempat yang sudah disediakan, seperti pakaian, dan beberapa benda lainnya.

"_Umma, _Sooyou mengantuk..," ucap sang anak yang mulai menguap. Luna tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tak butuh waktu lama, anaknya itu sudah tidur dengan lelap disamping suaminya. Suami? Iya, mereka menikah beberapa tahun lalu karena sebuah 'kecelakaan'. Awalnya hubungan mereka sangat kacau, Hyukjae yang masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya, dan Luna yang selalu ingin menangis saat Hyukjae tidak pernah merespon omongannya. Namun, semuanya kini berubah saat hadirnya Sooyou di antara mereka, Hyukjae yang sudah bisa menerima Luna sebagai istrinya dan Sooyou sebagai anaknya. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hati Hyukjae ada sebuah nama yang sangat berarti bagi Hyukjae.

"Hum, sebaiknya aku ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan.," gumam Luna. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju supermarket. Letak supermarket itu tidak jauh dari hotel tempatnya menginap, tinggal lurus lalu berbelok ke kiri jalan sudah sampai ke supermarket tersebut.

Luna masuk ke dalam supermarket tersebut, saat ia hendak mengambil keranjang belanjaan, tidak sengaja ia menyenggol lengan seseorang yang ada di depannya. Orang itu kaget dan melihat kea rah Luna.

"A-ah, _I am sorry, mister..,_" ujar Luna hormat. Orang itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Luna sangat mengagumi wajah lelaki di depannya ini, wajahnya sangat manis dan lucu tapi juga tampan. Rambut berwarna kuning emas, tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi, bibir yang terlihat sangat sexy, hey itu sangat familiar bagi Luna. Tapi…. Siapa orang ini? Luna mencoba untuk mengingat, dan akhirnya Luna ingat siapa orang itu.. Jangan jangan….

" - H-hae _O-oppa?,_" ucap Luna hati hati, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ia berharap orang ini bukan Donghae, namun….

"Iya? Kau siapa? Dan kau tau dari mana kalau aku sering dipanggil _Hae_?,"

JDERRRR!

Serasa disambar petir di siang bolong, tubuh Luna mendadak kaku untuk beberapa menit. Donghae yang kebingungan pun semakin bingung karena Luna mendadak diam.

"A-aku… Lu.. Na..,"

Dan sedetik berikutnya Donghae membuka matanya dengan lebar, mulutnya sedikit menganga.

"A-apa? Luna? I-istri dari…..," Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "dari Hyukjae?,"

Dan…. Luna mengangguk.

-oOo-

Siwon sedang duduk tenang di tempatnya, ia membaca beberapa berkas yang perlu ia pahami dan ia pelajari, serta menandatangani beberapa berkas tersebut. Sesekali ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang terpajang di ruangan pribadinya. Ruangan Pribadi? Iya, Siwon adalah Presiden Direktur di perusahaan Choi Corpotation.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Pintu ruangannya di ketuk oleh seseorang dari luar, tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang wanita yang bisa dibilang cukup cantik. Kenapa? Karena bagi Siwon, Donghae lebih cantik dari wanita manapun dan author setuju dengan pendapat Siwon, wkwkwk (Apa ini? Abaikan! Sorry OOC-.-v)

"Bapak PresDir, anda sedang ditunggu oleh anak anda dibawah.. Permisi.," ucap wanita itu, kemudian pergi dari ruangan Siwon setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

Siwon menoleh kearah jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, "Baru pukul sembilan, kenapa dia sudah pulang? Bukankah masih satu jam lagi?," pikir Siwon. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana anaknya sedang menunggunya.

Sesampainya Siwon disana, ia langsung diterjang oleh sang anak. "_Dad, _kenapa tidak menjemput?,"

"Loh? Ini masih jam Sembilan, _peach.. _bukankah kau akan pulang satu jam lagi huh?," Siwon mengangkat tubuh anaknya kedalam gendongannya, anaknya masih berumur 7 tahun, masih kelas 1 SD.

"Kevin pulang cepat hari ini, _dad. _Soalnya ada rapat guru.," jawab sang anak. SIwon mengecup kedua pipi anaknya itu, lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya bersama Kevin di gendongannya.

"Lalu anak _daddy _ini naik apa kesini?," Siwon mendudukkan anaknya di sofa dekat mejanya. Kevin hanya menatap sang Ayah. "berjalan kaki"

Jawaban Kevin langsung menyita seluruh perhatian Siwon, "Apa? Kau berjalan kaki? Oh tuhan, jarak sekolahanmu ke kantor _daddy _itu lumayan jauh.,"

"Tidak apa, _daddy.. _Aku ingin sehat dan memiliki badan seperti _daddy..,"_

"Tapi, itu akan –"

"Aku tidak apa, _daddy.,"_

"Ck, keras kepala. Persis seperti ibunya"

"Terimakasih, _daddy _ku yang tampan. Tentu saja aku mirip _mommy, _karena aku anaknya"

"E-eh? Kau juga anak-ku, Kevin.,"

"Hummm,, apa benar ya? Kurasa tidak! Karena aku lahir dari rahim _mommy, _bukan rahim _daddy.,"_

"A-aisshhh… Tapi karena _sperma-_ku inilah kau bisa hadir di dunia ini.,"

"Sperma itu apa, _dad?,"_

"Oh anu, tidak.. bukan apa apa..,"

"Kevin mulai curiga padamu, _dad~ _Ah baiklah aku akan Tanya pada _mom _nanti.,"

"HAH?! APA?! JANGAAAAAANNN!,"

Oh ayo kita tinggalkan pertengkaran antara Ayah-Anak ini-_-" Sang Ayah yang tidak mau kalah dan sang Anak yang keras kepala. Ckckck..

-oOo-

Hyukjae baru bangun dari tidurnya saat ia mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, saat Hyukjae bangun dari duduknya dan menatap pada sang istri sedang mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki..

'_**sepertinya cukup familiar, tapi… siapa dia?,' **_pikir Hyukjae.

"Oh, _oppa! _Kau sudah bangun?," Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya pada sang istri, dan…

DEG! DEG! DEG!

"Hallo, Hyukkie..,"

Sungguh, Hyukjae tidak menyangka bahwa… dihadapannya… ada… seseorang yang… berambut kuning keemasan, bibir sexy, serta kulit putih itu.. Bagaimana bisa dia? Oh Tuhan.. Hyukjae benar benar merindukan sosok itu… sosok yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus..

"Apa kau hanya akan diam disitu dan tidak ingin menyapa kawan lamamu ini, huh?,"

"E-eoh? Humm, M-mianhae…,"

.

.

.

.

-**t.b.c-**

Next? Ini kayaknya agak panjang, maunya bikin Oneshoot, tapi mata gak bisa diajak kompromi—" Wajarlah, ngetiknya malem..  
Okeh!^^ Jangan lupa review ya! Kritik dan Saran sangat diperlukan~

_**Sunday, March 30**__**th**__** 2014. 10;15 PM or 22.15 WIB**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview_

_Hyukjae baru bangun dari tidurnya saat ia mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, saat Hyukjae bangun dari duduknya dan menatap pada sang istri sedang mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki.._

'_**sepertinya cukup familiar, tapi… siapa dia?,' **__pikir Hyukjae._

"_Oh, oppa! Kau sudah bangun?," Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya pada sang istri, dan…_

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

"_Hallo, Hyukkie..,"_

_Sungguh, Hyukjae tidak menyangka bahwa… dihadapannya… ada… seseorang yang… berambut kuning keemasan, bibir sexy, serta kulit putih itu.. Bagaimana bisa dia? Oh Tuhan.. Hyukjae benar benar merindukan sosok itu… sosok yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus.._

"_Apa kau hanya akan diam disitu dan tidak ingin menyapa kawan lamamu ini, huh?,"_

"_E-eoh? Humm, M-mianhae…,"_

_-oOo-_

Tittle : Our Life. (Sequel of _"When I Was Your Man"_)  
Genre : Romance/Friendship  
Cast : Lee Donghae / Choi Siwon / OC.  
Rated : T  
Summary : Kehidupan mereka berubah drastis setelah kejadian itu. Lembaran baru yang mereka buka terasa sangat indah, serasa beban masa lalu mereka meluap begitu saja. Lembaran baru yang terasa indah karena hadirnya sang buah cinta diantara mereka. Di Negara yang berbeda ini, mereka memulai hidup barunya. Membuat sebuah keluarga yang harmonis.  
Disclaimer : Ini FF murni dari otak saya, saya hanya meminjam karakter cast toko diatas saja.  
**WARN ! Typo(s), AU, etc. DLDR! Review please~**

-oOo-

_Flashback_

_ Donghae dan Luna sedang berjalan berdampingan, mereka telah selesai berbelanja. Luna hanya membeli beberapa camilan dan beberapa makanan bungkusan yang ia beli dari penjual makanan yang berada disamping supermarket, sedangkan Donghae membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan makanan ringan yang cukup banyak._

"_Luna, apa hotelmu masih jauh?," Tanya Donghae._

"_Ah, tidak kok, oppa. Di depan sana.," Jawab Luna, telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang mewah. Donghae hanya mengangguk._

_Sesampainya di depan kamar penginapan Luna, Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar itu bersama Luna. Cukup besar, dan pandangan Donghae tertuju pada tempat tidur. Donghae bisa melihat disana ada Hyukjae yang sedang tidur bersama anak kecil. "Dia anak kalian berdua?," Tanya Donghae. Luna menoleh dan ia meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Donghae._

"_Siapa namanya? Cantik sekali, seperti ibunya, hahaha.," Donghae terus memandangi seorang anak perempuan yang sedang tertidur lelap. Luna duduk disamping Donghae._

"_Namanya Lee Soo You, umurnya baru 9 tahun.," jawab Luna. Donghae menolehkan kepalanya pada Luna. "Apa? 9 tahun? Anak ku berumur 7 tahun.," Donghae kembali menatap gadis cilik tadi._

"_Hah? A-anak?," Luna terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Donghae tadi. Anak? Donghae kan.. seorang pria. Bagaimana bisa…_

"_Aku mempunyai rahim, Luna.. ibu ku dulu juga mempunyai rahim, padahal beliau seorang pria.," Donghae menjelaskan kepada Luna, karena sepertinya Luna kebingungan dengan ucapannya._

"_Oh, namanya siapa, oppa?," Tanya Luna._

"_Choi Dong Won, biasa dipanggil Kevin. Dia sama menyebalkannya dengan Ayahnya, suka mengerjaiku..," jawab Donghae, ia mengembungkan pipinya saat mengingat suami dan anaknya yang tengah mengerjainya saat memasak. Luna tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae._

"_Uhm, oppa? Apa kau masih –" Luna menggantungkan ucapannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedangkan matanya tertuju pada sosok pria yang masih tidur. Donghae menolehkan kepalanya pada Luna, ia mengikuti arah pandang Luna dan…._

"_Tidak! Dia milikmu, Luna. Aku sudah tidak mencintainya, aku hanya ingin menjenguknya saja. Jangan berfikiran macam macam ya? Aku sudah memiliki Siwon dan Kevin, aku sudah sangat bahagia..," Donghae berucap sangat lembut, ia mengelus kepala Luna dengan lembu., Luna memejamkan matanya, ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang._

"_Terimakasih, oppa.. Maafkan aku yang dulu telah –"_

"_Ssssttt, sudah.. Itu masa lalu, jangan diungkit lagi. Mungkin ini lah takdir Tuhan.. Kau bersamanya dan aku bersama Siwon.," Donghae memotong perkataan Luna. Luna menatap Donghae, Luna tersenyum kepada Donghae yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya._

"_Gomawo, Oppa.. Kau baik sekali..," Luna memeluk Donghae dengan erat, begitu juga Donghae yang membalas pelukan Luna. Luna memejamkan matanya kembali saat Donghae mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Kau sudah aku anggap adik, Luna..," bisik Donghae._

_End of flashback._

"Jadi, untuk apa dia kemari?," tunjuk Hyukjae pada Donghae. Donghae tersenyum kepada Hyukjae. Luna menghampiri suaminya, "Bangunlah, Oppa.. ternyata Hae-Oppa baik ya? Hahaha, dan juga tampan..," Luna menggoda suaminya. Hyukjae menatap Luna tajam, "Jadi… apa sekarang istriku ini akan berselingkuh dengan **mantan kekasihku**, hum?," Hyukjae sengaja menekan nada bicaranya pada kata 'mantan kekasihku'. Donghae yang semula tersenyum kini perlahan menundukkan wajahnya. Luna melihat itu, "Oppa! Apa kau tidak berniat untuk memeluk Hae-Oppa huh? Kau sungguh kejam, kau –"

"Sudah tidak apa, Luna.. Aku pulang dulu, ya.. Aku harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk Kevin.. Mungkin Kevin dan Siwon hyung sudah pulang..," Donghae memotong ucapan Luna, ia bangkit dari duduknya, "Terimakasih, kapan kapan jika kau ingin main kerumahku, silahkan.. Pintu rumahku terbuka untuk kalian.," setelah itu Donghae pergi meninggalkan kamar itu, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Kau, kejam! Kau tahu? Donghae-Oppa itu sudak baik padaku, Oppa! T-tapi kenapa kau.."

"Sudahlah, aku hanya tidak ingin dia merebutku dari –"

"Donghae Oppa bukan orang seperti itu! Dia tadi menceritakan semuanya padaku, dia sudah merelakanmu untukku, Oppa..,"

"A-apa?," Hyukjae menoleh pada Luna, kemudian Luna menceritakan semuanya kepada Hyukjae.

-oOo-

Siwon dan Kevin sudah berada di dalam rumah, mereka sedang menunggu Donghae. Kevin menatap pintu rumahnya dengan kesal, sedangkan Siwon sedang menghubungi Donghae, sungguh Siwon sangat takut jika Donghae pergi sendirian, Donghae itu tipe pelupa, bagaimana jika Donghae tersesat? Lalu diculik? Diperkosa oleh berandalan? Lalu Donghae dibunuh, dimutilasi? Oh tidak! Siwon menepis semua pikiran negative nya, ia tidak ingin menjadi duda, dan ia tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Donghae.

CEKLEK!

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang sedang ditunggu tunggu oleh Siwon dan Kevin. Siwon menghampiri Donghae, ia membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dari mana, hum?," Tanya Siwon, tangannya mengusap rambut dan punggung Donghae secara bergantian. Donghae memejamkan matanya, ia sangat suka berada di pelukan Siwon seperti ini.

"Dari penginapan Hyukjae dan juga Luna.," jawab DOnghae, ia menjawab dengan jujur. Siwon membelalakkan matanya, ia melepas pelukannya pada Donghae, tanganya memegang kedua pundak Donghae dan matanya menatap lurus pada DOnghae.

"Mereka disini? H-hae, jangan tinggalkan aku.. A-aku.. aku.. hmpphhh," Siwon terdiam saat Donghae mengecup bibirnya, hanya beberapa detik. Donghae tersenyum, ia mengelus pipi Siwon dengan lembut. Donghae tau jika Siwon takut jika ia akan meninggalkan SIwon, karena Siwon sangat mencintainya, dan karena Siwon sangat bergantung pada dirinya.

"Tidak akan, sayang.. Aku akan tetap disini, bersamamu.. Percayalah bahwa di dalam hatiku ini…" Donghae meletakkan tangan Siwon di atas dadanya. Siwon masih terdiam, ia memandangi tangannya yang berada di dada Donghae. "Di dalam hatiku ini, hanya ada namamu dan Kevin..," Donghae memeluk Siwon dengan erat, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum, ia mengecup puncak kepala Donghae berkali kali dan mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih' berulang kali.

"_Mom… Dad… _Aku rasa sudah cukup adegan romance nya… Kevin mengantuk, mau tidur dengan umma..," rajuk sang anak. Donghae melepas pelukannya, kemudian menghampiri sang anak. Donghae menggendong anaknya tersebut, "Kevin mau tidur? Kenapa tidak makan dulu, hum?,"

"Tadi sudah makan dengan _daddy, mom..," _jawab sang Anak sambil mengusap matanya. Siwon menghampiri Donghae dan juga Kevin, ia memeluk tubuh Donghae dari belakang. Kevin menoleh kearah Siwon, "_daddy~ _ini _mommy_-ku.. jangan peluk peluk! Ish! Sana pergi~"

Siwon dan Donghae pun tertawa, "Tapi ini istri _daddy, _wleee~," Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sang Anak. "Uhhh~ _mommy, daddy _nakal!," Ouw ouw ouw, rupanya sang anak sedang mengadu pada ibunya.

"_love, _ayo lepaskan pelukanmu.. apa kau tidak kembali ke kantor huh? Aku ingin menemani Kevin tidur..," Donghae mengelus tangan Siwon yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Siwon mendengus, kenapa Donghae lebih menuruti bocah ini sih, tidak tahukah dia bahwa sang suami ini sednag ingin berduaan dengannya. "_Love~ _tidak mau melepaskannya hum?,"

Dan… Akhirnya Siwon melepas pelukan itu dengan sangat berat hati.. Donghae membalikkan badannya, ia menghadap ke arah sang suami yang sepertinya sedang merajuk. Donghae tertawa pelan, suaminya sangat manja sekali.. Donghae mengecup bibir sang suami, ia melumat bibir itu dengan lembut. Siwon yang kaget dengan perlakuan DOnghae hanya diam, saat Donghae hendak melepas lumatan di bibirnya, barulah dia membalas lumatan Donghae dengan sedikit kasar.

"Uhmmmm sssh, h-hyungghhh.,"

Shit! Desahan Donghae membuat celananya menyempit, sial!  
Siwon terus melumat bibir Donghae dengan kasar, hingga….

"Issshhhh, _mommy _tidak boleh mencium _daddy~ _karena _mommy hanya milik Kevin!," _ sang Anak mendorong dada sang ayah sehingga ciuman itu terlepas, lalu sang anak mengarahkan wajah sang ibu agar menghadapnya, kemudian….

CHU~

Sang anak mencium bibir sang ibu, dan melumatnya dengan lembut. DOnghae membulatkan matanya, begitu juga Siwon. Kevin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir sang ibu.

"K-kevin k-kok?," Donghae terlihat gelagapan, bagaimana bisa anaknya bertindak seperti tadi.. Donghae dan Siwon saling bertukar pandangan bingung…

"Kevin selalu memperhatikan _mommy dan daddy _berciuman, karena _mommy dan daddy _selalu melakukannya di depan Kevin.,"

JDERRRR!

Mendengar jawaban polos yang keluar dari mulut anaknya itu.. Baik Siwon maupun Donghae, wajah mereka sama sama memerah. Oh Tuhan, ampunilah kesalahan mereka.. Kevin masih berumur 7 tahun, dan mereka sudah meracuni otaknya dengan hal hal yang _sedikit dewasa _itu… Ckckck, pasangan mesum..

"A-aku… Aku kembali ke kantor dulu.," ucap Siwon, ia meninggalkan Istri dan juga anaknya.

Donghae segera masuk ke dalam kamar, dan menemani Kevin tidur.

-oOo-

Sudah tiga hari Hyukjae dan Luna berada di Paris, kini mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Donghae. Luna menekan bel yang tersedia disamping pintu rumah itu.

CEKLEK!

Pintu rumah itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang anak laki laki kecil yang berpipi agak gembul dan juga tampan.

"_Excuse me, _paman dan bibi ini siapa?," Tanya anak laki laki tersebut. Luna tersenyum kepada anak laki laki itu, "Kami teman ibumu. Apa ibumu ada di dalam?," Tanya Luna. "Oh! Teman _mommy, _ayo masuk paman, bibi, dan…," sang anak kecil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal saat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang berada dalam gandengan paman dan bibi tadi.

"Lee Soo You, kau siapa?," gadis cilik tadi mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Aku Choi Dong Won, panggil saja Kevin.. Uhmmm Soyou… Nunna?," anak laki laki tadi menyambut uluran sang gadis kecil.  
"Memang umurmu berapa?," Tanya gadis kecil itu.  
"Uhmm, 7 tahun..," jawab amak laki laki itu.  
"Oh, aku 9 tahun.. Kita beda 2 tahun.. Kau kelas 1 SD ya?," baru saja Kevin akan menjawab namun..

"Ah! Hyukjae, Luna! Ayo silahkan masuk.. Dan oh! Hai, Sooyou!.,"

.

.

.

Donghae, Hyukjae, dan Luna sedang mengobrol diruang tamu. Dimana Kevin dan Soyou? Mereka sedang bermain di halaman belakang.

"Ada apa kemari?," Tanya Donghae.  
"Kami hanya akan pamit, oppa.. Kami akan kembali ke Korea.," jawab Luna.  
"Oh, kenapa cepat sekali? Hahhh, padahal aku masih ingin bertemu kalian.," Donghae mengembugkan pipinya, Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae dengan intens.  
"Hahaha, kau tidak berubah, ikan jelek!," Tiba tiba Hyukjae menyahut, ia mencubit pipi Donghae dengan gemas. Baik DOnghae maupun Luna, mereka sama sama terdiam. Hyukjae yang merasa ditatap aneh oleh kedua orang disekitarnya langsung bersikap biasa.  
"Maafkan aku.," gumam Hyukjae. Dan…  
"Hahahaha, aku sudah memaafkanmu, Hyukkie~" Donghae berpindah duduk disamping Hyukjae, ia memeluk Hyukjae dari samping. Hyukjae melirik Luna, ia dapat melihat Luna tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian Hyukjae ikut tersenyum, dan ia membalas pelukan Donghae.

"Hae Chagi, Apa kau—"

Hyukjae sontak melepas pelukannya pada Donghae saat ia melihat Siwon berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. "A-ah Siwon hyung, a-aku b-bis-sa menjelaskannya.," Hyukjae terlihat gugup saat ini. Siwon menatap Hyukjae dan Donghae bergantian. Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, ia berjalan menghampiri Siwon.

"H-hyungg.. Aku bisa jelaskan..," saat Donghae hendak memeluk Siwon, Siwon menepis tangan Donghae. "Aku kecewa padamu, Hae.," Siwon kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, Luna bingung harus berkata apa, Hyukjae yang berkeringat dingin, dan Siwon yang sedang marah.

"O-oppa? Maafkan kami.," Luna berjalan menghampiri Donghae.  
"Kalian tidak salah, tidak apa apa.," jawab Donghae.  
"K-kami pulang, ya.. Terimakasih, oppa.," Luna memeluk Donghae dari belakang, Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengelus tangan Luna. "Sama-sama, hati hati, ya.. Maafkan suamiku, dan maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengantar kalian ke bandara..," ucap Donghae.  
"Tidak apa, Hae..," sahut Hyukjae.

"_Mom? _Apa Soyou nunna akan pulang?," Tanya Kevin yang tiba tiba muncul disana. Luna melepas pelukannya pada Donghae, wanita berambut panjang itu berjalan menghampiri Kevin. "Iya, Sooyou nunna harus pulang.. Tapi nanti kalau hari libur datang, kami pasti main kesini lagi..," Luna mengacak rambut Kevin dengan lembut.

"Bibi janji?," Tanya Kevin. "Janji..,"

.

.

.

Donghae dan Kevin mengantarkan Hyukjae, Luna, dan juga Sooyou sampai keluar rumah.

"Berjanjilah akan main kemari lagi.," –Donghae-  
"Iya pasti, Hae..," –Hyukjae-  
"Oppa, jangan lupa kirim email ya! Aku menyayangimu, hahaha.," –Luna-  
"Hahahha, aku pun juga menyayangimu, Luna!," –Donghae-  
"Ekhem! Sepertinya aku mulai cemburu.," –Hyukjae-  
"Cemburu pada siapa, Hyukkie?," –Donghae-  
"Pada istriku lah, Hae.. Kenapa dia lebih menyayangimu daripada aku? Menyebalkan!," –Hyukjae-  
"Hahahaha, karena Donghae Oppa manis, sedangkan kau? Kau tidak ada manis manisnya.," –Luna-  
"Tapi kau mau padaku kan?," –Hyukjae-  
"Ah sudah sudah!," –Luna-

"Nunna, jangan lupakan Kevin ya!," –Kevin-  
"Iya, pasti.. Adik kecil..," –Sooyou-  
"Kevin sudah besar!," –Kevin-  
"Hahaha, iya iya, besar..," –Sooyou-  
"Baik baik di Seoul ya, Nunna pendek~" –Kevin-  
"Yak! Apa kau bilang? Dasar anak kecil!," _Sooyou_  
"Nunna pendek!" –Kevin-  
"Bocah!" –Sooyou-  
"Pendek!" –Kevin-  
"Bocah!" –Sooyou-  
"Huweee, Kevin sudah besar!," –Kevin-  
"Hahaha, cengeng!.," –Sooyou-  
"Kevin tidak cengeng!,"  
"Iya iya, aku pulang dulu ya, Kevin yang tampan~" –Sooyou-  
"I-iya, dadahhh nunna beauty~," –Kevin-

"Lihat, wajah mereka memerah.," –Hyukjae-  
"Iya, oppa..," _Luna-  
"Hae, sepertinya kita akan berbesan.," –Hyukjae-  
"Hahaha, kau benar Hyuk.. Baiklah, hati hati ya!," –Donghae-

.

.

.

_**t.b.c**_

Huwaaa akhirnya update Chap 2! Gimana? Makin aneh ya? Makin garing? T^T  
Maaf~ Kayaknya ini ceritanya agak menyimpang dari pikiran saya-_-"  
Baiklah, tidak apa.. Ngomong ngomong.. Saya suka bagian HaeNa moment-nya (Donghae Luna). Wkwkwk, :v *digampar EunSiHae*  
Keknya… si Kevin jatuh cinta sama Sooyou tuh, wkwkwk..  
Oy Oy keknya ini Chap depan udah tamat, mau scane Rated M kaga? *teriak pake Toa*

Oke! Review jangan lupa ya! ^^  
Sebelumnya, saya berterimakasih bagi yang sudah review! Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca FF ini^^  
maaf ini meleset dr Chap1 ya? T^T

_**Monday, March 31th 2014. 9.02 AM or 9.02 WIB**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Our Life. (Sequel of _"When I Was Your Man"_)  
Genre : Romance/Family  
Cast : Lee Donghae / Choi Siwon / OC.  
Rated : M  
Summary : Kehidupan mereka berubah drastis setelah kejadian itu. Lembaran baru yang mereka buka terasa sangat indah, serasa beban masa lalu mereka meluap begitu saja. Lembaran baru yang terasa indah karena hadirnya sang buah cinta diantara mereka. Di Negara yang berbeda ini, mereka memulai hidup barunya. Membuat sebuah keluarga yang harmonis.  
Disclaimer : Ini FF murni dari otak saya, saya hanya meminjam karakter cast toko diatas saja.  
**WARN ! Typo(s), AU, etc. DLDR! Review please~**

-oOo-

Malam hari, di rumah keluarga Choi.  
Donghae sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya. Acara makan malam yang cukup tenang dan sepi, Donghae terus memperhatikan Siwon, sepertinya suaminya sedang marah padanya.

"_Mom, _setelah makan, Kevin mau tidur ya.. Kevin ngantuk..," ucap Kevin. Donghae menatap putranya, ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "OK! Tapi habiskan dulu makannya.," jawab Donghae. "Baik, _mom.,"_

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 9.15 PM. Donghae masih belum bisa terlelap, ia memandangi punggung kokoh sang suami. Ia mendekati sang suami, kemudian memeluk sang suami dari belakang. "sudah tidur ya, hyung?," Tanya Donghae, ia mengusap-usap kepalanya pada punggung suaminya. "Belum.," sang suami hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat. "Hyung, kau masih marah? Sungguh, aku dan Hyukjae tidak ada hubungan apapun, percayalah..," ucap DOnghae. Sang suami membalikkan tubuhnya, dan posisi mereka saling berhadapan. "Benarkah itu?," Tanya sang suami. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku berani bersumpah, hyung.,"

Siwon menatap mata Donghae dalam, "Aku sudah terlanjur kecewa padamu, jadi tolong lepaskan pelukanmu ini.," ucap Siwon dengan nada yang menusuk. "Aku tidak Mau!," jawab DOnghae.

"Lepas, Hae!,"  
"Tidak!,"  
"Kubilang LEPAS! APA KAU TULI, HUH?!," Donghae kaget, baru kali ini suaminya bersikap kasar seperti ini. Donghae melepas pelukannya, kemudian memunggungi sang suami. Air matanya perlahan menetes, Donghae menangis dalam diam. SIwon memperhatikan punggung Donghae yang bergetar, apa DOnghae menangis?

"Hae, maafkan aku..," Siwon mendekati Donghae, ia membalikkan tubuh Donghae agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku hanya cemburu, aku tidak mau kalau kau pergi.. dan aku takut jika –"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, hyung.. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?," Donghae memotong ucapan Siwon, sangat pelan memang, tapi Siwon bisa mendengar itu. Siwon mengangkat dagu Donghae dengan lembut, ia menatap dalam ke arah mata Donghae, ia mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Siwon memeluk pinggang Donghae, "Maafkan aku..," Siwon menatap Donghae dengan lembut, "Tidak apa, hyung..," jawab Donghae  
Siwon semaki mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara yang ada. Donghae memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Siwon menempel pada bibirnya, ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang suami. Siwon mulai melumat bibir itu dengan lembut, begitu juga Donghae yang membalas lumatan itu. Lumatan yang awalnya lembut kini berubah menjadi lumatan yang kasar dan penuh nafsu..

"Mhhhh… Shhhh, hyunghhh..,,"

Sial, Siwon mulai merasakan bahwa kejantanannya tengah mengeras dibawah sana. Ia melepas ciuman itu, Siwon menatap Donghae dengan lembut, ia mengusap pipi Donghae.

"Hae, bolehkah aku –"

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, hyung.. Puaskan aku, karena tubuhku ini hanya milikmu.. Seutuhnya..," Donghae mengusap pipi Siwon, ia melepaskan kancing piyama Siwon satu persatu.

Setelah piyama itu terbuka, Donghae melempar piyama itu ke sembarang arah. Siwon yang merasakan sudah mendapat kode dari Donghae pun segera menindih tubuh mungil Donghae.

"Kau nakal, Hae..," Siwon mengeluarkan smirk yang begitu sexy di mata Donghae, Siwon mulai membuka piyama Donghae dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Siwon menatap Tubuh molek Donghae.

"Entah kenapa, kau begitu sexy malam ini, sayangku.," Siwon mulai menciumi leher Donghae. Donghae menekan kepala Siwon pada lehernya.. "Itu karena kau yang sangat mesum, suamiku..,"

Siwon terus menjelajahi leher putih milik Donghae, bahkan hampir seluruh leher Donghae sudah terhiasi oleh kissmark buatannya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan nipple Donghae, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam celana piyama Donghae.

"Nghhhh, Ahhh.. Si-Woniehhh.. Uhmm… Humpphhh…" Donghae mendesah nikmat saat ia merasakan tangan Siwon sedang meremas kejantanannya, bahkan mulut Siwon kini sedang memanjakan kedua nipplenya. "Shhhh aaahhh.," Donghae menggelinjang saat lidah Siwon menggelitik nipple kirinya.

Siwon menggigit nipple Donghae dengan lembut, ia menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Ia membuka celana milik Donghae, dan alangkah kagetnya ia melihat Donghae tidak mengenakan celana dalam.

"Astaga, rupanya kau benar benar nakal, Hae-ku~ Kenapa kau tidak memakai celana dalam?" wajah Donghae sontak memerah, bagaimana tidak memerah? Siwon sekarang sedang memainkan 'miliknya'.

"A-ahhhh Siwonnieee… E-enam Sembilanhhh Uhmm.," Siwon menghentikan aksinya yang tengah mengocok milik DOnghae. "Enam Sembilan? Baiklah, sayang.. Dengan senang hati akan aku turuti kemauanmu..,"

Siwon melepas celana beserta celana dalamnya, kemudian ia tidur di samping Donghae. Donghae bangun dari tidurnya, ia berada diatas tubuh Siwon, namun kepalanya menghadap ke arah milik Siwon yang sangat besar, Donghae mengocok batang junior milik Siwon dengan tempo yang teratur. Begitu juga Siwon, ia tengan mengulum junior milik Donghae, jari jarinya bermain di sekitar lubang milik Donghae.

"Nghhhh… Mhhhh…," Donghae memasukkan junior Siwon ke dalam mulutnya, tidak sepenuhnya masuk karena ukuran junior itu sangat besar. Donghae memaju mundurkan kepalanya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggelitik twinball milik Siwon..

"Ssshhh… Mhhhh," Donghae menjilatin kepala junior Siwon. Siwon dibuat gila oleh Donghae. Siwon menggigit kecil junior Donghae, ia memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang Donghae.

"Aaahhhh.," Donghae melepas kulumannya pada junior Siwon. "Ahhh ahhhh Siwonnieehhh… Disanaaa..," Siwon tersenyum penuh arti, mulutnya masih terisi oleh junior DOnghae. Ia mempercepat sodokan jarinya pada lubang Donghae. DOnghae melanjutkan aktifitasnya pada junior Siwon. Donghae mengulum junior itu dengan sangat cepat hinggaa…. "NGGHHHHHH,"

CROTTTT..

Klimaks pertama untuk Donghae, Siwon merasakan rongga tenggorokannya terasa hangat oleh cairan DOnghae, ia melepaskan jarinya pada lubang Donghae. Kemudian ia mencabut juniornya sendiri pada mulut Donghae. Donghae mengembungkan pipinya, ia kesal. Donghae bangkit dari atas tubuh Siwon.

"Yak! Kenapa kau –"

"Menungging, Hae!," Siwon memotong perkataan Donghae, Donghae pun hanya menurut. Siwon turun dari atas ranjang, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Apakah benda itu?

"Apa?! Tidak! Siwonnie~ Aku mohon jangan pakai vibrator.. Ayolah.. Itu menyakitkan.. Aku mohon~" Donghae memasang wajah melas, sungguh.. kenapa Siwon suka sekali memakai vibrator saat mereka bercinta.. Siwon sudah berada di depan lubang Donghae, ia memasukkan vibrator itu ke dalam lubang Donghae.

"A-ahhhh..,"

Setelah vibrator itu tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang milik Donghae, Siwon menekan tombol _on _pada remotecontrol ditangannya.

"Ahhhh… Mhhhh…," Donghae memejamkan matanya sat vibrator itu mulai bergetar di dalam lubangnya. Siwon berpindah tempat ke depan Donghae. Ia menepuk-nepukkan batang penisnya pada pipi DOnghae.

"Mhhhh..," Donghae langsung meraup penis Siwon. Siwon menahan kepala Donghae, Siwon mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"shhhhh, ahhhhh, hae… uhmm fuck!," Siwon terus meracau tidak jelas. Semakin lama getaran vibrator di dalam lubang Donghae semakin menggila, begitu juga Siwon yang menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin brutal, hingga membuat Donghae kualahan.

CROTTTT.. Klimaks kedua untuk Donghae.

"mhhhha hhhh ahhh ahhhh.,"

"mmhhhh, mhhhh…" Siwon menghentakkan pinggulnya sehingga membuat seluruh penisnya ditelan oleh Donghae.

"Uhkkkk," Donghae sedikit tersedak saat ia merasakan Siwon tiba tiba mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam mulutnya. Siwon mencabut penisnya dari mulut Donghae, ia mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas.

"Aku semakin mencintaimu, Hae"  
"Aku juga, Wonnie hyung.,"

Siwon segera mematikan vibrator itu kemudian meletakannya di atas meja di samping ranjang. Ia sudah berada di depan lubang milik DOnghae. Siwon menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya pada lubang Donghae.

"Ahhhh, masukkanhhh…,"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar gumamam Donghae, Siwon mulai memasukkan penisnya dengan perlahan hingga seluruh penis tersebut tertanam pada lubang DOnghae.

"aahahhhh sshhh… fuck! So tight, sempithh hae.,"

"ahhhh, bergeraklah, wonniehhh.," Donghae menggoyang goyangkan pinggulnya, ia mencoba merangsang penis Siwon agar semakin besar di dalam sana. Dan benar saja, DOnghae merasakan penis Siwon semakin membesar di dalam lubangnya.

"aahhh, kau tidak sabar eoh, sayang?," Siwon memegang pinggul Donghae, ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan istrinya.

"aaahhhhh, ahhhhhhh…" Donghae mencengkeram seprei dibawahnya dengan kuat. Siwon menggerkkan penisnya dengan agak cepat, maju-mundur-samping kanan-samping kiri.

"AHHHHH DISANAA!,"

Siwon menyeringai, akhirnya ditemukan. Siwon langsung saja menghujam titik kenikmatan milik Donghae. Gerakan yang sangat brutal, membuat Donghae kualahan.

"aaahhhh ahhhh ahhhh ssshhhhh s-siwoniehh,,, more~ ahhh fasterhhh..,"

"a-as your wish, baby oucchhhhh.," Siwon semakin mempercepat tusukannya pada lubang Donghae.

Bunyi ranjang yang berdecit, ruangan yang terasa panas meskipun ada pendingin ruangan, bau keringat dan bau sperma yang bercampur, serta pakaian yang berserakan.

"aaahhhh ahhh, akku mau uhhh, hyungggg~"

"Say my name, peach.. Oucchhh say my name.. together… aaahhhh.," Siwon semakin brutal menggerakkan pinggulnya, tidak peduli pada Donghae yang tengah meringis menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat.

"AAHHHHH WONNIE HYUNGGHH~"

"DONGHAEE!"

CROTTT.. CROTT.. CROTTT…

CROTTT.. CROOOTTT…

Mereka berdua klimaks secara bersamaan, Siwon tengah terengah engah mengatur nafasnya. Begitu juga dengan DOnghae.

"aahhhh hyungg, kau begitu kasar malam ini, uhhh…," Donghae mengembungkan pipinya, kini posisi mereka sudah tidur dengan posisi yang nyaman. Siwon yang memeluk Donghae dari belakang, dan juga selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"biarkan, aku sudah lama tidak menyentuhmu, sayang.. jadi.. bolehkan aku…,"

"apa, boleh apa?,"

"melanjutkan ronde berikutnya?,"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya, "Apa?! Tidak! Tidak mau! A-aahhh hyungghhh s-stopp uhhh.," Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kenapa, hum? Ini asyikk sayangghh.,"

"aaahhh hyungghhh..,"

Kenapa Donghae mendesah? Karena di dalam selimut itu ternyata penis Siwon masih tertancap paada lubang Donghae, Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan dan akhirnya… yahhh ronde kedua deh..

Udah ya jangan intip mereka, biarin mereka buat adik untuk Kevin, wwkwkwkwk..

Ohya, ngomong ngomong… dimana Kevin? Mari kita lihat…

.

.

.

Kevin masih membuka matanya, ia tidak bisa tidur. Entah karena apa. Setiap kali ia mencoba tidur pasti ia akan terganggu oleh suara suara aneh seperti

"_aaahhhh ahhhhh" _lalu _"sshhh ouuhh fuck!"_

Dan hal itu lah yang membuat Kevin tidak bisa tidur. Kevin mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Uhhhh _mommy, daddy~ _Kevin tidak bisa tidur~ ada suara hantu yang mengganggu Kevin.," gumam Kevin, ia menenggelamkan seluruh badannya di dalam selimut. Ia fikir suara suara aneh tadi adalah suara hantu yang mengganggunya, ckckck… suara hantu? Hahahah! Bukan suara hantu, Kevin sayangg… Itu adalah suara _momdad _mu yang sedang membuatkanmu adik. Hahahaha!

.

.

.

**END**

**DONGHAE : **Wow, gua disini kok kelihatannya agresif amat yak'-'  
**SIWON : **Kan kamu emang agresif, sayangku.. (peluk Donghae)  
**DONGHAE : **(blushing) hyungie~ jangan terlalu frontal, aku malu /.\  
**SIWON : **Kenapa harus malu, hum? (mulai raba raba)  
**DONGHAE : **a-ah jangan sekarangh hyungghhh..  
**AUTHOR : **ckckck, mesum! (jitak Siwon) sana pergi kalo mau NC'an.  
**SIWON : **auw.. (usap kepala) disetujui nih aku NC an sama Donghae-ku?  
**AUTHOR : **tapi ada syaratnya….  
**SIWON : **apa itu?  
**DONGHAE : **aku mohon, selamatkan aku… (puppyeyes)  
**AUTHOR : **maaf, Hae hyung.. wkwkwk… Won hyung jangan lupa di video, aku mau minta..  
**SIWON : **hanya itu? Baiklah gampang! Hahahah (gendong DOnghae, bawa ke kamar)  
**DONGHAE : **KYAAA! JANGAAANNN!  
**AUTHOR : **-_-"

.

.

.

Gimana? Semoga kalian puas sama sequel ini. Dan semoga puas juga dengan NC nya /.\  
Maaf banget kalo gak HOT, soalnya ga bisa konsen T^T  
aduh, gara gara nulis NC ini punya saya jadi 'tegang' /.\ /plakkkk/  
Oke terimakasih sudah mau membaca FF ini^^  
Review jangan lupa ya!

_**Monday, March 21th 2014. 10.30 AM or 10.30 WIB**_


End file.
